


Dirty

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [10]
Category: Kane (Band), Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and the boys come back from dinner, but Jensen's got a little attitude in need of adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

He'd given the boy a few hours to think. He wasn't really angry with him, but it was fun to watch the boy squirm when Jeff told him what his punishment was going to be.

Jeff figured by the time they got back, Jensen would be contrite and Jeff would forgive him and they'd spend the rest of the weekend enjoying the little bit of time they got to grab together. 

He reached out to cuff Chris on the back of the head before leaning in to whisper gruffly, "Better watch that mouth, boy."

Chris nodded briskly. "Yes, sir."

Jared chuckled and Jeff turned to him. "And just because it wasn't you this time, doesn't mean it won't be next time. Especially if you don't reign in that attitude." He looked up at Steve who was wisely staying quiet. "You, go get the car."

Jensen hadn't moved, though he lifted his head when Jeff walked into the room. "You okay, boy?"

Jensen nodded and Jeff crossed to him, releasing the gag. Jensen's mouth closed, then opened, the closed again. "You're filthy." Jeff said with a grin.

"No thanks to you." Jensen responded, his voice deep and sounding more than a little upset. He pushed himself up onto his knees and offered his bound hands up to Jeff, looking for release.

"Is that attitude?"

"I’m tired. You left me here for two hours with come in my ass and this cage on my cock. I've had to pee for almost an hour." He shook his hands at Jeff.

Jeff pulled his hands away. "Go on then, pee." He stepped away and for a long time Jensen just stared at him, then climbed to his feet and headed for the bathroom. Jeff waited for him outside the door and when it opened, he grabbed Jensen, pulling him tight against him. "Daddy thinks maybe you haven't learned your lesson."

Jensen was generally docile, submissive when Jeff stepped into Daddy space. Not tonight. He pulled against Jeff's hands. "Which lesson was I supposed to learn tonight Daddy, how to lay still and take it?"

"You want to take it, boy?" Jeff could feel his cock harden at the thought of Jensen's attitude. "I can give it to you."

Jensen turned in his arms, kissing Jeff hard. "Maybe I want to give it to you instead."

Jeff's hand closed on the cock cage. He tugged and Jensen came, all the way to the basement door. He paused a little then. The basement meant Jeff was serious. The living room was for games, the bedroom for fun. The basement was another story. Jensen put his belt-bound hands on Jeff's shoulder for balance as he followed him down. 

Jeff pulled out his phone, dialing Jared who had gone upstairs with Chris and Steve. "Basement." He tossed the phone on the work bench and turned to look at Jensen. Maybe it was time to push him a little closer to the edge of his comfort zone. He started by removing the cock cage. 

Jensen's cock sprang to life almost immediately and Jeff stroked it carefully. Jensen rocked on his feet, grunting a little with Jeff's less than gentle ministration. When he came, Jeff caught most of it in his hand, holding it up to show Jensen before he moved behind him and bent him forward with his other hand.

The come he smeared over Jensen's ass, over the dried on come from earlier. It wasn't going to be comfortable. He pressed two fingers inside him and found him still mostly slick and sticky inside.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and footsteps descended. Jensen turned to look, but Jeff blocked his view. "No. Eyes forward."

Jensen's eyes flicked to his, a challenge there. Jeff moved his fingers inside him and Jensen turned his face back toward the wall. "Hands." Jeff moved to take Jensen's hands, guiding him to the bench that most would assume was for weight lifting. He helped Jensen kneel on the padded bench, lifting his bound hands to the hook on the cross bar that took the place of a barbell. 

"Get naked." Jeff said gruffly to the boys watching him. "Jensen isn't finished with his lessons."

He watched Jensen blush and lift his head, but he didn't say anything. Jeff dropped his own clothes quickly, then looked up. "Steven."

Steve came to stand beside them, waiting for Jeff. "The only boy in this room who can speak is Jensen. The rest of you stay quiet. Steven, you're first. Let him know you're there."

Jensen's eyes closed as the bench shifted and Steve moved into position, stroking over his cock to get it ready. Jensen's mouth fell open as Steve sank into him. Steve went slowly at first, rotating his hips to press his cock up and in and around, until Jensen gasped. Steve grinned up at Jeff, then set up a steady rhythm. 

Jared had his arms around Chris, the shorter man pulled back against Jared while Jared's big hand stroked idly over his cock. Jeff leaned in to kiss over Jensen's open mouth. "Christian is a slut," he whispered into Jensen's ear. "He's over there with Jared. He's watching Steven fuck your ass and he's hard. Jared's got his hands on his cock. He can't wait for his turn."

Jensen's mouth quested for Jeff's and after a moment's hesitation, Jeff gave it to him. His kiss tasted needy and wanton. Jensen moaned as Steve thrust up and in, falling against Jensen's sweaty back as he came. "You're my dirty boy." Jeff whispered, reaching down as Steve pulled out, his fingers sliding into Jensen and out again. He lifted them to Jensen's mouth, hissing as Jensen sucked them greedily into his mouth. "My dirty boy." Jeff repeated, his eyes lifting to Chris, beckoning him closer.

"Should I let him, boy?" Jeff asked, his voice low in Jensen's ear. "He's hard, already sweating. You want him? Want him to fill you up?"

Jensen panted, his eyes dragging over Jeff's face. "Yes." His voice hissed out the word and Jeff nodded to Chris who eased into place. Chris held Jensen's hips as he shoved inside him.

"He's going to come in your ass, dirty boy." Jeff murmured, his eyes on the place where Chris' cock disappeared inside Jensen's ass. Jensen whimpered, his hands pulling against the belt. "Tell me boy."

Jensen gasped. "God…Jeff….Daddy. I need…" 

Jeff looked down, to find Jensen's cock, hard and red and dribbling. "Steven." 

Steve looked up from where he'd been licking over Jared's cock and Jeff pointed to Jensen's. Steve knelt beside the bench, opening his mouth and sucking Jensen's cock into him. Jensen was going to come fast, Jeff could tell by the look on his face.

Jeff reached over Jensen's shoulder, dragging Chris up into a kiss, sandwiching Jensen between them. Jared was clearly feeling left out. As Jeff let go of Chris, Jared straddled the bench behind him, his hands sliding over Chris' back. Chris grunted, shifting a little to give Jared room to slide his hand under, cradling his balls while he thrust up into Jensen. 

Jensen yelled as he came, filling Steve's mouth. Jeff's hand slid into Steve's hair, pulling his head back. "Show me." Steve opened his mouth and Jeff guided him back toward Chris, who was tossing his head back against Jared as he got close to his orgasm. Jeff held Steve's head between Jensen and Chris and he drooled the come on his tongue over Jensen's stretched hole and Chris' cock.

That was all it took to push Chris over that edge and he fell back against Jared until Jeff reached a hand to help him off the bench. Jeff's fingers played through the come leaking out of his boy, trailed a line of it up over his back. He took Jared's place, gesturing for Jared to stand. 

Jensen was pretty spent, lax in his arms as he reached around him to pull his hands off the hook. "Down." Jeff said to Jared, scooting back on the bench with Jensen in his arms. Jared took a moment to realize what he wanted, straddling the bench in front of Jensen and laying back. "Up, dirty boy." Jeff whispered, helping Jared up to straddle over Jared's cock. "Gonna fill you up, dirty boy."

Jared's cock slid up inside him and Jensen put his bound hands on Jared's chest. Jeff held him steady, moving his achingly hard cock up to join Jared's. "Breathe." Jeff murmured as he worked the head in slowly. Jensen's head fell forward, his body tense and tight.

Jeff eased back, then adjusted Jensen's position. "Fuck!" Jensen yelled into Jared's shoulder as Jeff pushed in, his cock sliding on the come and lube against Jared's cock. Jensen shuddered. Jeff pushed a little more, getting most of the way in.

"You gonna take it, boy?" Jeff asked, his voice filthy even to his own ears.

"Daddy." Jensen's head lifted and Jeff pulled back slowly before shoving back inside him. "More." Jensen whispered. Jeff obliged. Jared's hips rocked under them, moving their cocks together. Jensen whimpered, sweat rolling down his back. "More, Daddy." 

Jeff's hands dropped to hold his waist to give himself some leverage, stepping up his rhythm. Jared tried to match him, but his position was awkward. Jeff felt the minute Jared started to come. His cock was bathed in heat. "Dirty, filthy boy." Jeff growled, pushing in as deep as he could go as he came too.

He was panting, Jensen was slumped forward on Jared. Jeff slid out and back, looking up when he found a towel held out to him. Chris had towels and Steve had bottles of water. Jeff thanked them with a nod, then turned to where Jensen hadn't moved yet. Jared's hands were wiping at Jensen's face, his eyes searching out Jeff's. 

"Okay, let's get you up." Jeff helped Jensen off Jared and gestured for the others to leave, holding Jensen in his arms as they trudged up the stairs. Jeff opened the bottle he'd taken from Steve and held it up to Jensen's lips. "Drink."

Jensen sipped, then breathed in a shivering breath. Jeff loosed the belt from his hands and rubbed circulation into them. "You okay?"

Jensen responded by burying his face in Jeff's neck. That wasn't exactly okay. "Jen?" He brushed a hand over his head and Jensen sat up slowly. He didn't meet Jeff's eyes, but he nodded. 

"I…I'm okay."

"Honestly?" Jeff kissed his cheek. "Tell me."

Jensen took the water bottle and sipped some more. "I feel…weird." His eyes lifted to Jeff's. "Dirty." 

Jeff lifted his hand from behind Jensen. It was coated in come. "I wonder why?"

Jensen smiled briefly. "I'm not saying I don't like it. I'm just…I wasn't ready for how it made me feel." He inhaled and let it out slow. "But I'm okay."

Jeff slid a hand behind his head, drawing him in and kissing him slow. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He sighed and stood. "Let's go get you cleaned up and fed. Jared brought you home dinner from the restaurant."


End file.
